


In My Dreams

by Imalwaysdown



Series: Destiel Oneshots/Drabbles [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Awesome Charlie Bradbury, Awkward Boners, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Cas gets beat up, Castiel Has a Crush on Dean Winchester, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel Whump (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Castiel/Dean Winchester Wing Kink, Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester Friendship, Charlie Bradbury Lives, Charlie Bradbury Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury is Dean’s therapist, Charlie Bradbury is a Winchester, Comfort, Dean Winchester Has Dreams, Dean Winchester Has Dreams About Castiel, Dean Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel, Dean Winchester Has a Wing Kink, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Dean Winchester is Obsessed with Castiel, Dean’s therapist, Dreams, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt/Comfort, Intimacy, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Sexual Content, Mutual Pining, Nightmares, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Oblivious Castiel (Supernatural), POV Dean Winchester, Physical hurt/comfort, Pining Dean Winchester, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Dean Winchester, Sexual Fantasy, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wet Dream, Wing Kink, charlie bradbury is a therapist, its whatever you interpret it as, whatever you want - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25906426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imalwaysdown/pseuds/Imalwaysdown
Summary: Dean’s getting sick of the dreams he has about special someone.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Destiel Oneshots/Drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811056
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98





	In My Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y’all like this!! It took some time and effort and I loved writing it. If you find any mistakes, let me know please!!

Dean woke up to a messy bed. It was 9 a.m. and he barely had gotten any sleep. He lied there for a moment, thinking of the dream he'd just had. It wasn't a surprise to him that he had the dream. He'd been dreaming about this specific person for what felt like ages.

_Castiel turned around, revealing a small puppy in his hand. He gave dean a little, begging smile. "I found him near the bunker shivering in the cold, could we keep him? At least just for a little bit. maybe unt-"_

_Dean held out his hand to stop him. "We can keep him. At least until we find someone to take him."_

_Cas looked so happy, which immediately reflected onto Dean. Dream Dean didn't seem to be afraid of this small puppy. It definitely looked a lot less scarier in Cas's hands._

_Next thing Dean knew, Cas kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you, Dean." Dean's heart fluttered._

_He then went in for a kiss on the lips, and Dean kissed back slowly, sweetly, like he wanted it to last forever._

That's when Dean's eyes opened. He sighed slowly, frustrated with himself. He knew he couldn't control his dreams, but he needed to stop acting like a teenage girl when it came to Cas. 

He had known it about two years ago, after he knew what it felt like to see his best friend die right in front of his own two eyes. He also knew that it took him nine years to admit his feelings. 

Like normal, Dean got up and made breakfast and coffee for Cas. Cas had insisted he made it for him instead because he "has no idea to make it taste as good." Dean told him he would try to teach him, but Cas called himself too stupid. That definitely got backlash from Dean, who told him like an other guy best friend would, that he is "the smartest and cutest angel he knew." Yeah, like any other guy best friend.

Dean decided on eggs and bacon that morning, pretty basic but really easy. He was still thinking of the dreams. He'd noticed that they got more explicit each night. He went from just normal dreams of him to he and Cas touching or kissing each other. 

Scratch that, he went from the nightmares about Cas being gone again to normal dreams to the weird intimacy. He pushed back the memories of the nightmares like always. 

He had searched up things about these dreams, and everything that come up had been right. They said that it had something to do with his feelings, obviously. He also wanted to know why he remembers them so well, which he had wished was not a thing. Of course, he didn't remember every single one, but he could see that they were all about Cas and that they occurred quite often. 

Maybe He needed to sort out his feeling or else this would get even worse.

Once he got done with the food, Sam and Jack entered. They all said a quick good morning and grabbed the food.

"So, uhm, you think we should get Cas to come down and hang out today," Dean asked, picking at the food.

"Yeah sure, but why have you wanted him to come down so much lately? It's like you can't get enough of him," Sam replied, sipping his orange juice, not even caring that some missed his mouth and ran down his cheek. Jack didn't say anything and just payed attention to his food. 

Dean looked away in disgust at the justice on his brothers chin, but Sam was right about him inviting Cas over so much lately. His dreams had gotten more and more intimate, which had led his feelings to go even deeper. This had made him obsessed with being around Cas. "What? He's my best friend of course I want to be around him. And I made him coffee."

"Does he even drink coffee? I thought that shit tasted like molecules," Sam questioned.

"Well he says that the coffee I make doesn't taste like that," Dean stated. 

"Hmm," Sam huffed, "right. You can pray for him since he's up your ass and not mine." Dean knew exactly why he said that, but didn't quite think that it was necessary to say. 

Dean ignored and just called out. "Hey Cas, I made you some coffee, why don't you-"

Cas popped up beside him and took the coffee of the table. "Hello."

Dean didn't meet his eyes at first, because his thoughts had immediately shifted to the kiss that Dream Cas gave him. "Hey, buddy."

Cas sat there with him, and initiated a conversation among the four of them. Dean partially had forgotten about the dream(s), but still thought back to them once he felt those feelings. 

...

Yeah, they were worse now. It was a few months after Sam had made the statement that Dean was a little persistent with having Cas present. That night, he had a dream that he had took Cas in by the tie and kissed him.

This dream was like one of his reoccurring dreams. Almost everything surrounding him was blue, and he was in a swimming pool. This one was a little different seeing as in the swimming pool was Cas, who happened to wear these dark blue swim trunks. No, not swim trunks, but fucking boxers. He had been dreaming of Cas in fucking boxers. He wondered if he had been wearing boxers in the dream, too. 

In this dream, Cas had given him compliments, not only flirtatious ones, but ones that had been a bit sexual. He admitted that it was weird hearing something sexual come out of the angel's mouth, but he wasn't complaining. He remembered flirting back and seeing such a pretty blush on Castiel's cheeks.

That day he got Cas to come over again. It did not help that he had popped up only wearing his white button-up. Dean asked Cas why he didn't have it on, and he answered that some girls started throwing themselves at him when he was doing whatever the hell he was doing. Apparently they thought he was into it and took him into and alley and started stripping themselves and him, but he eventually shut them down and left before hearing Dean's calls. He then realized that they still had his trench coat and blazer, but Dean didn't mind at all.

Dean hesitated on saying that he could get Cas a new one, but Cas said that it was okay and that it really didn't matter. Dean couldn't have been more happy with that answer. The lack of clothes had also caused a distraction from their conversations and hang out. He had thought about the dream again and again, wanting to see that blush on Castiel's face. The fact that he could see Cas's muscles strain through the shirt while playing pool didn't serve Dean justice.

Dean had to try his best not to think about it so that he wouldn't pop a boner while playing something as not-so-arousing as pool. The boner thing was soon a problem when Cas was obviously not doing well at pool.

"I only know from when I see you guys play. Can you teach me?" Cas had asked. Sam taught him the basic rules. Meanwhile Dean was stuck with teaching him how to hold the cue. First, he had just did it himself and told Cas to copy him. Cas got that part well, but seemed to have a hard time hitting the pool balls. Dean cursed in his head that what he was about to do would definitely make him pop a boner.

"Here. Let me help." Dean got behind Cas, and lined himself up so the he could hold the cue with him. He placed Cas's hands in the right places, tingling at the touch. He then pulled it back a bit with Cas and then hit a ball. Unfortunately, the closeness had given him some wood. He prayed Cas didn't feel it when he bounced back. Dean separated from him very flustered and excused himself to the bathroom.

That night he'd dreamt of Cas's lack of clothes and that he reciprocated Dean's little situation when they played pool.

...

Dean was in the motel a few days, woken up by noises. Cas was in there, now sitting down on chair. He probably came to watch over the winchesters while they slept. That gave Dean a sense of protection and peace. He went back to sleep, dreaming that Cas was laying next to him.

Dean woke up that morning, seeing that Cas was gone. He immediately prayed for him to come there. In all seriousness, Cas had came back with a popsicle in his hand, saying that a child had given it to him and that he would feel guilty if he didn't eat it. Alarms went off in Dean's brain to flee the situation before he would get hard over his best friend again. 

He didn't leave. Actually, he just sat there staring straight at Castiel as he tore the wrapper off of the popsicle. He didn't even utter a word as Cas began to lick it. He just kept staring at Cas while he ate his popsicle innocently. His mouth went watery with want. He swallowed and quickly looked away, catching eyes with his brother, who just looked straight up confused. 

Dean look back at Cas to see that he continued with the popsicle, small kitten licks at the tip. Dean adjusted his pants a bit. He was thankful that his brother started to speak up. "Okay, we should get going so we can go home. Cas, do you want to ride with us?"

To Dean's demise, Cas nodded and followed Sam out the door, having Dean come a long soon after. Dean finally decided to say something. "So, uhm, sh-should we-we stop by some p-place to eat?" 

Sam seemed to have thought about it for a moment, "Yeah. We could. How about I search up a diner nearby?" 

"Yeah. That's fine," Dean answered, surely thankful that no one noticed his stuttering. He started the car and pulled put of the drive way. About fifteen minutes later, Sam found a place to eat about an hour from where they were. They agreed on the place. Dean was still distracted from what happened earlier. He even caught glances of Castiel devouring the popsicle from the rearview mirror. Fortunately Castiel didn't see his staring. 

...

The dream that night was what you would expect. Dream Dean had been on his bed, fast asleep when Dream Castiel popped up. It was almost put of nowhere, but it was normal for him to do that. He walked over to Dream Dean, slowly running his hand up his sleeping body. Dean shivered in real life. 

He shook Dean awake, muttering his name in the deep voice that always seemed to make Dean get the good kind of goosebumps. Dream Dean opened his eyes, adjusting to the blue ones that belonged to the angel. "Hey, what's up?" Dream Dean said. 

"Nothing. Sit up," Dream Cas had commanded. Dream Dean listened to him and sat up, only to find out that Cas was now on his lap and kissing him. They sat there, lips together like they were glued. Dream Dean then started kissing Dream Cas's neck, getting sweet sighs out of him. 

Next thing he knew, Dream Cas was down with his head between Dream Dean's legs with fingers in his hair. He was doing everything he did to thay popsicle to Dream Dean. Dream Dean cried out his name.

...

A few months after the wet dream, which Dean had a hard time calling it that, the dreams he had became more and more sexual, except for the occasional non-sexual dream or dreams without Cas. Dean remembered that he didn't even contact the angel after the first wet dreams, because he knew he would never be able to look him in the eye while he was there. 

Cas had been a mess lately, he had every ounce of his grace stolen and had just become human. Dean took him in at the bunker, and was kind of glad he would get to spend more time with Cas. Never mind that he would have to look Castiel in the eye right after waking up with soaked boxers because he had a wet dream about him. 

Surprisingly, he was okay if he could help himself in his bedroom right after waking up. Even though he still though about those dreams when seeing Cas, he didn't get as hard. He knew wasn't okay for him to jerk off to his best friend, but it was better than getting hard in front of Cas and his own brother.

With so much luck, he had more dreams about helping Cas learn about human ways than helping Cas get off. 

Cas had obviously became suspicious, though. He knew that Dean only took a few minutes to get out of bed and get ready. He seemed to wonder why Dean took extra long almost every day. 

Dean tried his best to get rid of Cas's curiosity with lame excuses, such as sleeping in a bit or shaving. He ran out of them after too long. He knew his jerking-off-to-his-best-friend-in-the-morning days were over with. He'd have to do it quick or walk in with morning wood and then excuse himself to the bathroom.

Quickly, Cas stopped because so curious with Dean's old habits. That didn't seem like such a important subject when they spent all their time around each other doing anything but worrying about why Dean took longer to "get up".   
...

_Dean was in awe at what has in front of him, well Dream Dean was. In fact, his mouth was hanging open at the mere sight._

_Right in front of him, spread far and wide, was Dream Castiel's wings. They were black, but the shines and shimmers of it took like a vibrant purple and blue. He gawked when Cas spoke. "Touch them," He said._

_And Dean did just that, touching one feather with the tip of his fingers, like he was testing the waters. Then, he added more fingers. He ran his hands through them slowly. They felt like running your hand along the softest blanket ever. It was ecstasy._

_The whole dream was of him playing with the feathers of Castiel's wings, and it went on and on like it was never going to end._

This became a reoccurring dream.

...

Dean's knees gave in at the sight of Cas on the floor of an alleyway, beaten and bloody. He had fallen beside Cas, who was not at all Dean but just unconscious. Sam had left them to go get some hell and to call the police. He buried his head down onto Cas's torso, crying. Who could do this to someone? 

Dean really didn't know who had done it. They had been at a hotel, and Cas said he was going to be the one to go out and get groceries. It had been about 9 p.m. at the time, and it was an hour later for them to realize that Cas was taking to long to get just a couple of things. They called his cell phone, and he of course didn't pick up. That's why the went looking for him. 

The doctors told Dean that he'd have to stay overnight, but Cas was okay and he had woken up. Dean all but ran into Cas's room. Very determined to now cry in Castiel's warm, forgiving arms.

He saw Cas there, all patched up and eyes half-closed. "Cas!" He called after him. Dean ran quickly to the hospital bed, almost knocking over anything in his way. 

"Hey, buddy. How do you feel?" He asked, caressing the angels face. Those eyes looked the same, except for the amount of fear left in them. 

"I'm okay." Was all Cas said.

"Oh, thank God. Who did this to you?" Dean huffed out in a breathe of relief, "angels? demons?"

"Humans." Cas answered, looking down. More fear could be seen in his eyes this time. 

"Humans? Why? They hunters?" Dean questioned. He knew hunters wouldn't dare to hurt the Winchester's angel especially if he wasn't an angel anymore, but why else would humans hurt him? 

"No, they were just normal," Cas shrugged, looking everywhere but Dean's eyes. 

"Bullshit! No normal person would hurt someone like you. What all did they do to you, angel?" Dean asked, one tear coming out. He didn't even care about the slip-up of the name. What did they do to him? 

"They- I don't want to talk about it." Cas said. Was it that bad? 

"It's okay. As long as you're okay." Dean ran his fingers through Castiel's dark hair. 

...

A few months after the incident, Dean still dreamt of what they did to Castiel. Castiel had took a while to open up about it, and it was more horrible than Dean thought. How could someone do this in a span of an hour? 

None of them got over it for a long time.

Dean insisted on calling the police, but Cas refused. It made Dean a little frustrated, but not at Cas, it was at the fuckers who did it. It was at the dick angels who took his grace and left him weak enough to be hurt like this. 

Cas had slept in Dean's room on the foor. He said it helped with the nightmares, but Dean could see that he certainly still had them. He wanted to wrap himself around the guy until he felt safe. 

Dean bought him anxiety medicine, any coping items, and even got him his favorite things. He would do anything to erase the hurt out of his angels mind.

But one day, Dean came back all bloody and with maybe one or two punches on his face. Castiel ran up to him in a hurry, all sad and worried that he got hurt. 

"I took care of the fuckers who did that to you, Cas." was the only thing Dean said to him, except for clarifying that he just beat them to a pulp and didn't kill them. 

Apparently he saw the people who fit the description Cas gave to him months ago and he even saw them laughing about what all they did to him. Dean at least had enough self control not to kill them. 

...

Dean woke up to Cas shaking him. "Hmm, Cas?"

"I- I uh had a really bad nightmare. Can- can I come up here with you?" Cas definitely wasn't lying when he said it had been bad, he was practically shaking and he jumped when Dean patted the bed. 

"Yeah, of course, Cas. Come here," Dean said like it was obvious that Cas could do whatever he wanted, especially lay with him. 

"Thank you," Cas spoke. He didn't even seem to hesitate getting as close as possible to Dean. They were spooning, Dean being the little spoon. Usually he wouldn't consult to that, but of course, this was Cas. He didn't care. 

The thing is, Dean too was having a nightmare, but Cas shaking him interrupted the horrible scene of him getting beat...and everything else...in an alley.

Dean fell asleep that night, dreaming this time that they had the puppy from his old dream in between them while Dean read to Cas.

...

It was about three months later, and Cas was still recovering and still human. The brothers and jack could see that the recovery was going well. The dreams had become less terrifying, and Cas was a little less jumpy. However, he still had a hard time going out and being around everyone else. 

Deans nightmares went away almost completely, and having Cas lay with him every night really helped. His dreams went back to what they used to be, either random, intimate, or sexual. The abnormal thing about it was that he would have them almost every single night with multiple dreams in a row. It was getting ridiculous.

When Dean would take naps on the couch and have a dream, one that made him squirm or sigh, it would catch the attention of either Sam, jack, or Cas. 

One time, Cas heard him moan and woke him up. He asked him, "Dean! You okay? Were you having a nightmare."

Thank God for Cas's innocence, but that had led Dean to talk to someone about it. He called Charlie, and asked her to meet him a a nearby coffee shop.

"What's up, bitch?" She had initiated. Little did she know Dean was about to unwrap every single thing onto her. 

One deep breath. "So I keep having dreams about someone and it's been going on for years now. It's not every night, but probably every other night or so, and now more than one on those nights that I do. I know it's because I have feelings for them and have for a long time. They keep getting worse the more I hang out with them, but the dreams. They make me want to hang out with h-them more and more so it's just one big loop. I want it to stop its getting ridiculous!! It's always random or sexual."

Charlie sat there for a second, astonished, but then smiled. She just said, "Well, who's the lucky girl?"

"What?" Dean had his eyes covered with his hands, but moved them when he heard Charlie speak. 

"The girl... you dream about..who is she?" Charlie asked. Dean thought he was obvious about it not being a woman. 

He was prepared to come out and say that it was Castiel already, so he was pretty blunt with his answer. "It's not a chick, dude. It- The dreams are about Cas, okay?"

Charlie didn't said nothing before she chuckled a bit, "Huh, how did I not know?"

"Right I thought it was obvious I had a crush on Cas," Dean mussed. 

"You were. I'm just an idiot who didn't notice until now," Charlie paused for a second, "Damnit! I thought my gaydar was better than that!"

"Charlie. I'm serious. It's starting to become ridiculous." Dean retorted.

"I think you should talk to him. He'd understand. Plus, he probably likes you too," Charlie insisted.

"No he doesn't and thats the thing!" Dean whined. He wasn't expecting Charlie to laugh at him, but she did. "He'll get confused. He probably thinks of me as a brother."

"Dean. He 100% likes you. He chose you. Twice. He stares at you 24/7. Even if he didn't like you he probably wouldn't care. He's your best friend and he will understand," Charlie said, her voice full of care and reassurance.

"You're probably right," Dean realized.

"Go get him tiger," Charlie teased.

...

It took Dean a few days to work up the courage to go up to Cas about his dreams. "Hey, uh Cas?"

"Yeah?" Cas asked, chewing on his fries. 

"Can we- can I talk to y-you about something," Dean stuttered out nervously. He toyed with his fingers.

Cas gave him a worried look, but then answered. "Yeah, of course."

"This might seem weird or confusing to you, and I hope it doesn't bother you or change anything about us, but I have been having these dreams."

"Hmm," Cas hummed, "about what?"

"About you." Dean said after maybe ten seconds of suffocating silence. 

"Oh," Cas uttered. He scratched his head. "Okay."

"The dreams are about us being more than friends Cas. They're intimate," Dean finally blurted out.

The angel titled his head. "Really?"

"Yes, really. I've been having them for over a year now and it's getting really annoying," Dean said, slowly inching closer to Cas to try to see more of a reaction. His blue eyes were intoxicating as ever.

"I knew something wasn't normal with you, Dean. I wake up to you shifting around and I never know why. Is this why you used to take longer to get ready? To process your dreams?" Cas said. 

"Uh, yeah, Cas. Sure," Dean lied. He wasn't ready to talk about those dreams yet. 

"So you're bothered by these? If you want me to stop being around that's find. I know it's probably awkward to you that you have dreams about me like that," Cas said.

What does that mean? "What?" Dean asked. 

"You have dreams about being intimate with someone you like as family. Is that not awkward," Cas inquired, squinting his eyes and tilting his head this time.

"So you think that I think of you as a brother?" Dean let out a dry laugh.

"Yes, of course, am I wrong?"

"Yes, Cas. You-You're wrong. I want you as more than a brother or a friend." Dean said, slowly, not wanting to stutter much because that was sort of hard to get out.

"Oh," Cas said once again. He didn't seem to trust what Dean was saying to him. 

"Well, Cas. How do you feel about me? Don't leave me hanging, man." Dean was looking into his eyes softly. 

"I," Cas trailed off, looking as if he was thinking about it, "want to be more than brothers too, Dean."

Dean felt like he got all of the bricks off of his shoulders. He sighed in relief. "You don't know how happy I am to hear that, angel."

Dean finally got to see that beautiful blush on him. He kissed him. Not to be cheesy, but sparks flew inside him.

That night, he dreamt of everyone at the bunker, alive and dead friends or family, bumping glasses and having conversation, while in real life, he was wrapped around Cas.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any lack of indents, for I did this on my phone and archive doesn’t indent sometimes for me!! Thanks for reading! <3 :)


End file.
